1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a swizzle stick and, more particularly, to a swizzle stick comprising a series of separable elements which are useful as golf accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rod-like element used to stir mixed drinks is commonly referred to as a swizzle stick. However, the original stirring function of the swizzle stick has largely been superseded by its usefulness as an advertising tool. Advertisers and promoters have found that a swizzle stick can be effective in communicating the name of a client in association with the goods or services rendered. In view of the percentage of the adult population who consume mixed drinks, it is readily apparent that the advertisement on a swizzle stick would reach a large number of perspective customers.
To further enhance the effectiveness of a swizzle stick as an advertising tool, prior art workers have sought ways to attract attention to the swizzle stick itself. For example, an emblem or figure can be creatively applied at the top of the swizzle stick to attract the user's attention, in hopes that the advertising message on the swizzle stick will also receive some attention. From an advertising standpoint, it is particularly desirable for the consumer to be so attracted to the swizzle stick that it would be retained rather than discarded after being used to stir the drink. This purpose is frequently accomplished where the swizzle stick has certain value as a souvenir item.
It should be kept in mind, however, that a swizzle stick is primarily a disposable item. Thus, its cost of manufacture must be minimal. This consideration has generally limited the prior art workers to swizzle sticks that are relatively simplistic.
Another way to increase the overall desirability or value of a swizzle stick as an advertising tool is to relate the swizzle stick to a particular interest of the user. It has been found that a swizzle stick which is connected to the sport of golf in some way has an advantage since a large number of those who would come in contact with a swizzle stick also participate in the game of golf. Accordingly, a swizzle stick which has significant appeal to golfers certainly provides great potential as an advertising tool. In particular, a swizzle stick which would also have utility as a golf accessory would be especially desirable.